¿Realmente lo crees?
by Ev. Haundend
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano los chicos se reunirán de nuevo. Solo un pequeño relato sobre sus vidas, haciendo hincapié en la de Meredith... Ubicado después de Almas oscuras abstenerse quien no lo haya leído ? One shot:D


**Bueeeeeeenoooo, este es... mi primera publicación aquí y la primera historia que he terminado de escribir (creo que influye bastante que sea un solo capitulo...)Creo que tendría que aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes es mío y que todos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith (a excepción de John que salió de la galera(?).  
>Creo que no hay nada más que decir, por lo que espero que tengan una buena lectura y les guste...<strong>

* * *

><p>Los clientes iban y venían, fue un día muy atareado para la pequeña tienda de ropa del centro de la ciudad universitaria. Personas amables y y comprensivas pasaron por ella " Aunque lamentablemente- Pensó la dependita- ese tipo de personas no han sido la mayoría..." Personas engreídas, impacientes, maleducadas. Esa era la clientela habitual.<p>

En esos precisos momentos la muchacha morena acababa de despachar a una señora mayor que le había discutido por una hora que la remera que le había dado era celeste y no turquesa como ella quería. "Realmente pensó mientras revisaba por enésima vez su ensayo de parapsicología en uno de esos extraños momentos en que la tienda estaba vacía- preferiría volver a enfrentarse a Misao que tener que volver a ver a esa señora por aquí... Vale, no, estoy exagerando" se rectificó Meredith Sulez al recordar lo desagradables que fueron los días en el infierno. volvió a centrar su atención en el ensayo que, precisamente, trataba de ello.

Así la encontró su "supervisor" cuando salió de la trastienda. Apenas si le llevaba un año y había quedado embobado con ella desde el día en que puso un pie en la tienda, de eso hacía varios meses. Lo normal era: El la invitaba a salir, ella lo rechazaba y el mundo seguía girando.

- Meredith, ya se hizo tu hora. La muchacha levanto la vista hacia el reloj. Efectivamente, ya había terminado su jornada laboral, es más, habían pasado 15 minutos. Al darse cuenta de ello salto de la silla como por una descarga eléctrica y salió a cambiarse repitiendo algo que sonó como "Elena va a matarme, Elena va a matarme" Cinco minutos después volvió cambiada y levemente alterada. Iba a despedirme cuando vio su trabajo... en las manos de su supervisor. Bastante disgustada le tendió la mano para que se lo devolviera.

- Esta muy bien escrito- le dijo al devolvérselo como para cortar un poco la tensión- Solo que... ¿realmente te lo crees? -pregunto con incredulidad- quiero decir, ya sé que estudias para psicología y todo eso, pero... -señalo el ensayo- una chica que muere, se convierte en vampiro, vuelve a morir, se transforma en espíritu, revive y tiene súper-poderes tipo Barbie Flairytopia que utiliza para luchar contra demonios japoneses que tienen cautivo a su novio vampiro... es demasiado...- Meredith guardó su trabajo en la cartera

- ¿Algo más que decir John?- Preguntó fríamente

John farfulló algo de lo cual poco se escuchó

- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Meredith

- Si querías salir a dar una vuelta esta noche...

- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta misma conversación? Sabes que estoy estudiando y no tengo mucho tiempo...

- ¡Pero, eso ya lo has terminado!

- Que haya terminado un ensayo no quiere decir que no tenga nada más que hacer, además, hoy salgo con unos amigos.

- ¿A dónde?

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada

- Lo único que puede interesarte del lugar es que llegaré tarde si no me voy ya- se disponía a irse cuando alguien más entro en el local. Una muchacha rubia, con el pelo lacio hasta la cintura y los ojos azul oscuro, miró a los dos encargados de la tienda y empezó:

- ¡Meredith Sulez!- Exclamó- ¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?

Meredith se limitó a reír.

- Eso sí que no lo creo... Damon Salvatore... preocupado por mí...- volvió a reír

- ya, no te pongas así Merry... si no terminaré pensando que estas celosa de Bonnie... De todos modos, ni menciones al idiota de mi cuñado... Últimamente se le ha dado por fastidiar diciendo que ya ha estado en el infierno cada vez que lo mandamos allí...

-Pues era de esperarse, es más, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto... pero cambiando de tema... ¡por favor dime que no soy la última!

Elena la miró divertida

-Si quieres no te lo digo...

Se oyeron bocinazos

- Será mejor que vayamos al auto o van a dejarnos...- Le advirtió la chica morena

La rubia hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia al comentario

-No lo harán

- SÍ, SI LO HAREMOS- Gritó Damon desde el auto

- ¿Decías? -Preguntó Meredith poniendo en evidencia a su amiga

- Callate- dijo de mal humor.

Las dos muchachas salieron del local y subieron al auto entre risas e insultos.

John caminó hasta la puerta con los ojos como platos para ver desaparecer el Porshe negro cuando este dobló una esquina. "¿Realmente te lo crees?" se dijo para sí volviendo a entrar al negocio.

* * *

><p><strong>Repito, espero que les haya gustado. <strong>**Sean buenos y comenten :)**


End file.
